


弗蘭克斯坦的假期

by BlueVines



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: High School, Humor, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVines/pseuds/BlueVines
Summary: [輕鬆歡樂向]　時間點在漫畫完結後。弗蘭克斯坦選擇以一個嶄新的方式度過他的休假。這可能對周遭造成一些干擾，但至少他本人很愉快(笑)。
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

「弗蘭克斯坦，你該休息了。」他的主人在本週第三次喝到未加糖的茶時這麼說，而弗蘭克斯坦不得不承認自己可能是累了。事實上，塔奧也曾委婉地建議他去休個幾天假。

接下理事長職務後明明也忙得暈頭轉向的，還真有餘裕關心人啊？想起今早塔奧邊喊著「要遲到了！」邊衝出門的背影，他揚起嘴角，從鼻子哼了一聲。

_但是，休假嗎……該做些什麼好？_ 弗蘭克斯坦將重心壓向椅背，面著實驗室的天花板出神。

他沒辦法放著主人不管，獨自一人出去度假。然而一旦留在家裡，他又難以抑制自己埋頭處理數據的衝動。

自與克倫貝爾的決戰後已過了數月。現在，UNION的殘餘勢力不是被分解，就是隨前任三長老納入自己的管轄下，而貴族與狼人的高層也都與己方交好——在這樣的情況下，暫時緩下腳步說不定真的沒問題。

然而，弗蘭克斯坦雖然在理性上能理解上述事實，在感性上卻仍被差一點永遠失去主人的恐慌感壓迫著。主人在身邊的時候倒還好，一旦主人出門去了學校或其他地方，他就無法冷靜下來，於是只好持續用工作填塞自己的大腦。

低頭看了下手錶，他意識到主人已經放學，差不多是快到家的時間了。於是他離開椅子，準備上樓迎接。

_學校那群孩子今天也會來吧？唉，有時候真羨慕那些無憂無慮的學生啊……。_ 步出實驗室的同時，他在心裡發著牢騷。

嗯？剛才的想法裡似乎有什麼地方讓人在意，他眨了眨眼。

_學生_ _……_ _？_

弗蘭克斯坦得到了靈感。

※※※

「萊，早啊！」

附近剛坐下的同學笑著對他揮手，萊傑羅點了下頭作為回應。

隨著時鐘的指針逼近上課時間，教室裡的談笑聲漸歇，同學們陸續拿出課本和文具，發出零散的雜音。上一回下課前，班導預告今天會有課前小考，因此多數同學似乎都打算再臨時抱個佛腳。看著臨座專心瞪向課本的樣子，萊傑羅意識到與朋友們的交流時間暫時結束了，便將視線轉向窗外。對於數學課本上神秘的符號，他不認為多花幾分鐘去解讀會有什麼幫助。

萊傑羅所在的教室雖然樓層不高，但得益於沒有臨近的建物遮蔽，從窗戶也能望得很遠。在因為即將開始上課而變得空蕩的戶外空間中，他看見了M-21和塔基奧。兩人剛從一棟校舍後面繞出來，似乎正在巡視校園。塔基奧很快地捕捉到他的視線，微笑著向他揮手。注意到同伴動作的M-21也跟著轉過頭來，向他點了下頭當作招呼。

看著他們兩人，萊傑羅隨之聯想到塔奧。即使最近他們三人一同行動的機會變少了，感情還是一樣好。然後是另一位家人，弗蘭克斯坦……他已經三天沒見到他了。

數天前的晚上，弗蘭克斯坦在為他端上晚茶的同時，鄭重其事地告知他要休假一陣子，並為之後或許有幾天不能陪在主人身邊的情況道歉。萊傑羅隨即應允，他樂見他勤奮過頭的簽約者主動尋求休息。如果對方因此能好好休養一番，幾天沒有完美的泡麵或茶水什麼的，他可以忍耐。

然而這幾天有一件事深深困擾著萊傑羅——說是去休假的弗蘭克斯坦，完全宅在實驗室裡不出來，整整三天！

因為對方事先請過假了，他也不好去打擾……只有一度忍不住使用精神連結確認對方的狀態。而後，「不好意思讓您擔心了。主人，我沒事，請再給我一些時間」，收到了這樣的回覆。

_他到底有沒有在休息？_ 萊傑羅對這個未解之謎嘆了口氣。

「唰——」教室門滑開了，班導朴老師走了進來。來自壯碩身形的十足存在感，導致半數學生一時將視線從書本上轉向他。

「同學們，今天很認真呢？我相信你們已經準備好迎接待會的小考了」，他將厚實的手掌拍在剛放上講桌的一疊紙上，那大概是考卷。

「但是，在那之前，有件事要宣布。」他停頓了一下，轉向仍敞開著的門口，招手說道：「好了，進來吧。」

隨著腳步聲響起，有人穿過門踏進教室——萊傑羅突然懷疑起自己的感知是否出了問題。

繫在他靈魂深處的紐帶告訴他，隨老師之後出現在教室的那個人，毫無疑問是他的簽約對象，然而——為什麼會是那個樣子？

教室內一陣騷動興起，而後又被班導打斷，「對，我們有一位新的轉學生，大家要好好相處啊。來，簡單介紹一下你自己吧。」世界拋下了因為驚愕而陷入思考停滯的萊傑羅，持續向前運轉著。

轉學生點頭，臉頰兩側微卷的金髮隨著他的動作晃動，然後他開口說道：「大家好，我的名字是弗蘭克斯坦．李，可以直接叫我弗蘭。雖然是在別的國家出生的，但是在韓國已經待了一段時間。我很高興能加入這個班級，未來還請各位多多指教。」

隨著溫和有禮的微笑在他臉上展開，女學生間傳出一波興奮但又壓抑的嘆息。

「咳嗯，好了，我們該開始考試了。」朴老師熟練地迅速進行控場。接著他再度轉向一旁的轉學生，說道：「不好意思，弗蘭克斯坦君，因為事情有點突然，還沒替你準備桌椅。在其他同學寫考卷的時間內，你可以自己去一樓角落的儲藏室拿嗎？」

對方看了過來，沒有立即做出回應，朴老師隨即改口：「或者你需要一位同學帶你過去……喂，信友——」

「嚓鏗」，突如其來的聲響截斷他的話。

萊傑羅從座位上站了起來，說道：「我陪他去。」

朴老師愣了一下，自己的發言被學生打斷讓他受了打擊，然而萊傑羅的話語中，不知為何又帶有能使他退讓的說服力。最後他妥協的回應：「萊傑羅君難得這麼積極啊……。好吧，你陪他一起去。你的考試就算了，之後當作業交給我。」

※※※

走廊上一個安靜的角落，兩個身著制服的學生面對面站著。

萊傑羅看向他的簽約者，弗蘭克斯坦——他現在甚至需要稍微降低視線，才能與對方的眼睛剛好對上。

弗蘭克斯坦縮小了，現在看起來全然是個十幾歲的孩子。原先披散的金髮多數被收攏，在後面紮成了馬尾，就像塔基奧，或者雷卡，差別在於金色瀏海仍舊遮蔽了弗蘭克斯坦的部份前額。

瀏海下面，那雙三天不見的藍眼正望向他的主人，眼神中滿盈著緊張與期待。萊傑羅感到自己的情緒因此有些浮動。

最終他放棄等待，選擇先從自己最在意的事情開始確認。

「你的身體……沒事嗎？」

「是的，雖然花了點時間適應，現在已經沒問題了。抱歉讓您擔心。啊，有必要的話，之後可以再調整回原來的樣子。」雖然說著抱歉，但他的眼睛微微彎起，看起來有些高興。

「沒事就好。我是很擔心啊……」萊傑羅停頓了一下，隨後又接續道：「你明明說要休假，卻一直待在實驗室裡，不知道有沒有休息。」

弗蘭克斯坦眨了眨眼——萊傑羅突然注意到，在未成熟的臉部輪廓中，那雙天空色的眼睛正散發出一種純真感，一種錯覺——說道：「噢，準備工作多花了些時間……。事實上，今天才算正式開始休息。」

他指了指自己，「準備工作說的就是這個」，他補充道。

「你打算做什麼？」萊傑羅好奇地問。

「我想，以學生身分體驗一下在學校的生活，應該是不錯的選擇……」他躊躇地說，像是感到有些不好意思。

「主人，您願意允許我參與您的校園生活嗎？」

萊傑羅點了點頭。這似乎沒什麼不好的——除了一個成年人類正在使用孩子的外表，讓他微妙的不安以外。

考量到實際年齡是自己更大，他試著忽視這一點。

「……這本來就是你建立的學校。另外，至少在學校的其他人面前，我認為你可以直呼我的名字。」

「謝謝您。」

幾個月以來最燦爛的笑臉正綻放在弗蘭克斯坦的臉龐，萊傑羅的嘴角也隨之微微揚起。對方的笑容跟他午後暖陽般的髮色很相襯，他心想。

交流結束，差不多該回去上課了。萊傑羅轉過身，走了幾步後卻又停下。

「……儲藏室在哪裡？」

「啊，請往這裡……不過桌椅由我來拿就好了。」

為了取得轉學生當前的必要物資，金髮與黑髮的兩人一前一後地穿越走廊，最後隱沒於通往樓梯的轉角之後。

※※※

弗蘭克斯坦坐在剛安頓好的座位上，一手托著下巴，他的視線前方是主人微側著頭的背影。

_就是這個，_ 他心想。

要悠閒地度過假期，沒有比這更好的方式了——待在主人身邊，整天！

沉浸在莫大的幸福感中，無數粉色的虛擬泡泡包圍了他。

「……接下來帶入這個公式……」朴老師在黑板上揮動著粉筆，並不時回頭查看學生們的狀態。

稍早，小考結束後又過了好一陣子，前往儲藏室的兩個學生才總算是帶著課桌椅回來了。這讓他鬆了口氣。如果第一天就讓新來的轉學生跑不見，他真不知該怎麼跟學校的同仁們交代。

說起來，弗蘭克斯坦君四平八穩地完成了自我介紹，這讓他很感動—— _終於來了個讓人省心的好孩子啊！！_ 當下他在心裡吶喊。

然而，幾十分鐘後，朴老師開始懷疑自己是否放鬆得太早了。

_雖說是安分的待在位子上，但從剛才到現在，也沒看他動過筆，只是一個勁兒的盯著前面的同學看，到底是在做什麼？_

_前面的萊傑羅君也是！雖然老師已經習慣了……但你一直看著窗外幹什麼？那裡難道有黑板嗎！？_

_為什麼，由理事長安排加入班級的外國學生總是那麼奇怪……即使理事長換人了也還是一樣……這難道是什麼試煉嗎？_

他好想哭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：在某些歐美翻譯版本中，弗蘭克斯坦被學生稱為李校長(Principal Lee)
> 
> 筆者自認不擅長搞笑，但還是想寫一些歡樂向的東西，希望大家喜歡。
> 
> 感謝各位讀者的支持♡  
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

下課時間，孩子們圍了上來。

「萊，你們剛才去了那麼久，難道是迷路了？」紅髮少年趴在椅背上看向他的朋友。說出口的話聽著像在挖苦，臉上的表情卻顯示他確實是在擔心。

「哇啊，信友，你今天居然沒睡滿整堂課嗎？」秀伊用誇張的語氣嘲弄他。

聞言，信友噘起嘴，斜眼瞪向對方，「哼，居然抓緊機會吐槽我……至少在那時候我還醒著好嗎？」

「那個……」為了主人的名譽，弗蘭克斯坦姑且試著插入對話。

四雙眼睛轉向了他。

「因為萊傑羅跟我有一段時間沒見了，中途停下來聊了一會，所以才耽擱了時間。」他解釋道，臉上掛著慣用的營業式微笑。

萊傑羅對那句話所含的誤導性微微皺眉，但還是沉默地點了下頭表示同意。

「這樣啊……原來你們互相認識。」孩子們露出半訝異半了然的表情，他們已經結識好幾位跟萊傑羅來自同一國度的轉學生了。

「說起來……」孩子們先是看向彼此，又回過頭望向弗蘭克斯坦，最後由允兒代表發言：「弗蘭……這樣叫你可以嗎？」看到對方點頭後，她繼續說道：「弗蘭和前任理事長先生長得好像啊。」她的表情有些感嘆，彷彿正看著什麼令人驚異的事物。

「真的。」

「嗯。」

「簡直一模一樣。」

其餘三個人點頭附和。

「啊……很多人這麼說呢。」弗蘭克斯坦有些尷尬地回答，額角流下隱形的汗水。

他回想起稍早朴老師——他的前職員——剛看見他時，竟然衝著他叫「理事長」。萬幸，後來了解到對方是因為既有印象太強烈才不小心口誤。當下他還以為身分被識破了，心臟嚇得差點要停了。

_在職員們的大腦中建立起「校內目前有一位長得跟前任理事長很像的學生」這個認知之前，或許類似的事件還會經常發生，必須得留心才行。唔，明明為了避免跟原本的外貌太過相似，已經把變化後的外表年齡向下多壓幾歲了，結果還是很像嗎？雖然當年的自己究竟長什麼樣也記不清楚了_ _……_ 他沉思著。

「但是那位理事長先生……不是單身嗎？」孩子們持續相互交談，慣用頭銜的出現拉回他的注意。

抬頭一看，怪異的表情正顯露在信友與翼漢的臉上，隨後他們心有靈犀似地看向對方，瞪大的眼睛傳達出他們的興奮。不妙的預感浮現在弗蘭克斯坦的腦海。

「難道是……私生子！？」兩個男孩誇張地拉著對方的手大叫。

_X_ _，我總有一天會忍不住把他們的頭塞進桌面！_

「弗蘭克斯坦……」不知是不是感應到他的殺氣，主人轉過頭來，赤紅雙眼直直看向他，充滿勸解意圖的眼神裡似乎參雜著些許尷尬的同情。

收到主人傳達的訊息後，他閉上雙眼，深深吸了一口氣，吐出，而後用無奈但堅定的語氣說道：「不，我和前任理事長只是親戚。」為了撐住差點崩壞的表情，他真的動用了全部的意志力。

_唉，看在主人的份上_ _……_

「你們真的太失禮了！」為了緩和氣氛，女孩子們訓斥了冒失的友人。

「抱歉、抱歉……」男孩們抓了抓頭，隨後嘟囔道：「想說姓氏相同又長得很像……原來是親戚啊……。」

「嗯，並且因為是外國人臉孔的關係，本來就容易覺得相似吧。」稍微冷靜下來的弗蘭克斯坦順勢提出一個合理的藉口：「你們認識賽伊拉和萊基斯吧？他們之間的血緣關係遠得多，但是在你們看來應該也長得很相像，是吧？」

「啊！是這樣沒錯！」孩子們對熟悉的事例睜大眼睛，順利接受了這個說法。

「所以弗蘭也跟他們、萊和拉斯格蕾雅一樣，來自同一個國家嗎？」秀伊將話題拉回。

「並不算是呢，但我和萊的確是在那邊認識的。」他微微偏頭，以曖昧的說法作出回答。

「對了，聽說你們很常去萊住的地方玩？」在其他私人問題出現前，弗蘭克斯坦搶先拿下話題的主導權。雖然假身分已準備完善，在主人面前扯謊還是會讓他稍感不自在。

「我也住在那裡，所以之後我們會有很多機會可以交流。」說著的同時他有意識地把整潔問題拋在腦後。

「噢噢！又多了一個玩伴！」孩子們開心地大叫。

「太好了！萊基斯他們走了之後總覺得有些冷清呢！網吧呢？也一起去嗎？」

「嗯……我很感謝你們的邀請，」他試圖緩和逐漸開始過熱的氣氛，「但是最近家裡沒有其他擅長下廚的人，我想我得負責煮晚餐。……噢，別擔心，我本來就比較喜歡處理家務。」 _因為這樣可以與髒亂的客廳保持點距離_ ，他在心裡補充。

「噢……」孩子們望向彼此，看起來稍微有點失望。

「你真的不一起玩嗎？」也寫在萊傑羅的表情上，但弗蘭克斯坦假裝沒看到。 _拜託，這不僅是為了自己好，也是為了他們好——距離能帶來和平。_

「好吧，那放學後就沒辦法了。」信友皺起眉毛，歪著頭說。但他下一秒又換上了熱切的表情，大聲宣布道：「中午帶你去食堂吃午餐！作為之後晚餐的回報，也為了慶祝新朋友的到來，今天午餐由我們請客！」

「對，萊的朋友就是我們的朋友！」「但是這裡不是該說由你請客嗎？」孩子們附和的同時又笑著吐槽，氣氛一下又熱絡了起來。

「也不是只有今天，每天中午都可以一起去呀。」「晚點帶弗蘭去逛逛校園吧？」他們七嘴八舌的說著，隨後又突然停下，向他尋求確認：「弗蘭你會來的吧？」

點了點頭，弗蘭克斯坦對孩子們的熱情感到有些無措，但同時又不禁微笑了起來——這次是真心的。

_雖然那些孩子沒大沒小的行為有時也讓人困擾，但這種被當成平輩關照的感覺，是否就是主人特別喜愛和他們相處的原因呢？_

他看向主人，這才注意到對方正注視著他，赤色眼眸中流動著含蓄的溫柔。

_「很好的孩子們，不是嗎？」_ 思念波從主人那裡傳了過來。

_「我認為以學生的身分體驗學校是不錯的主意」_ ，萊傑羅微微一笑， _「不只是對我，這樣與孩子們相處對你應該也會是很好的經驗。」_

_「您說的對，感謝您的關懷。」_

老實傳達贊同的同時，弗蘭克斯坦暗自汗顏。「其實只是想待在您身邊而已……」什麼的，實在是說不出口。

※※※

蒸氣裊裊而上，鵝黃麵條與雞蛋盤踞在散發辛香氣味的橘紅色湯頭中，少許青翠的蔥花和蔬菜碎片點綴其間。弗蘭克斯坦看著面前的大碗，在心裡嘆了口氣。

_主人的午餐果然是泡麵嗎_ _……_ _。_

他夾起一縷麵條放進口中咀嚼。

_嗯_ _……_ _這味道和口感_ _……_ _還差得遠呢。但既然主人還無法僅從家裡的泡麵得到滿足，我的實驗也還得再加油才行。下次不如從配菜用鹽的種類著手_ _……_

「那個，弗蘭……難道是吃不習慣嗎？一臉凝重的樣子……」允兒探著他的臉色，怯怯地問。

「不，並不會。這裡的泡麵還不錯，只是我能煮得更好。」弗蘭克斯坦用筷子擺弄著碗裡的配料，神情嚴肅。

「聽好了，泡麵看似簡單，其中的學問卻是很大的，例如這個蛋的煮法」，他夾住了碗中的雞蛋，抬起手，讓那黃與白的彈性固體在視線水平高度微微晃動著，「先不說有包含打散在內的好幾種作法，光是這種整顆在滾水中成形的方式，打蛋位置的選擇和下鍋時機的微小差異，這些細節都會對蛋的形狀和熟度等性質產生極大的影響。而最終該追求什麼樣的蛋的型態，除卻個人喜好的因素外，自然該依據湯頭和麵體來選擇，從而形成最完美的搭配。」說完，他將蛋放進嘴裡結束了對話，開始專注於讓食物從碗內移動到他的胃裡。

「……聽、聽起來是對泡麵挺熱衷的呀？」「……既然喜歡就太好了？」

孩子們乾笑著，面面相覷。

「這難道是……泡麵狂熱粉？」某個人小聲做出了評論。

在微妙的氣氛中，萊傑羅自始至終沉默著。他只是專心致志地凝視麵碗，端正的坐姿和神情散發出虔誠。在碗中的麵條體積增加到他認為足夠之前，周圍的對話完全沒有機會流入他的意識。

「用餐還愉快嗎？」在看著主人喝下最後一口湯後，弗蘭克斯坦笑著詢問。

萊傑羅點了下頭，隨後看向旁邊，對空著的座位露出疑惑的表情。

明白對方的意思，弗蘭克斯坦說明道：「他們已經先回去了，似乎是想小睡一下。」

「距離上課還有一些時間，也不用急著回去。您請稍待，我去幫您拿杯水來。」弗蘭克斯坦說著離開了座位，向茶水區走去。

然而，離開不過十幾秒的時間後，他就發現自己太大意了。並不是說主人發生了什麼事情，而是他自身陷入了危機——

「聽說你是七班的轉學生？我們交換LINE吧？」「這位美少年，請留下你的IG帳號。」「請務必來西畫社參觀！」「他好帥！」「現在有空嗎？我們社團教室正舉辦茶會……」

剛一落單，女學生們就將他團團包圍，他甚至都還沒抵達茶水區。

_那些孩子在平輩面前原來這麼肉食的嗎？_ _……_ 在掛著營業式微笑，試圖把眾人一一打發掉的同時，他逃避現實似地回想起學生們從前跟自己打招呼的樣子。

眼看回絕了幾個人之後，人牆的厚度不減反增，弗蘭克斯坦開始有些慌了。要在不傷害人的情況下拒絕對方一向是個難題，尤其他還不想在主人待著的學校興起什麼風波……不過擔心這個看來已有些晚了？

從人牆的縫隙中，他瞥見了主人的身影。等不到他回來的主人已經從座位上站起，遠遠看著這邊。

_「主人，我需要幫助_ _……_ _」_

收到思念波的萊傑羅露出既詫異又似乎感到有趣的表情。這或許是他頭一次聽到他的簽約者主動向他尋求協助。

他靜靜移動到接近人牆後方的位置後停下腳步，看向他的簽約者。

_「弗蘭克斯坦，你希望我對他們使用精神支配嗎？」_

_「不，您不需要使用力量。」_

_「那麼？」_

_「只要借我一隻手就好，拜託您了。」_

_「手？」_ 他遲疑地伸出一隻手，不太明白簽約者的意圖。

_「然後叫一下我的名字。」_

「弗蘭克斯坦。」

優美的嗓音讓女學生們瞬間一齊回頭，接著她們紛紛驚叫：「咦？是萊？」「天啊，男神好近！什麼時候……」

抓緊這個空檔，弗蘭克斯坦從人牆中鑽了出去，迅速接近有些茫然的萊傑羅，牽上對方伸出的手後就開始跑（當然，是以一般人的速度）。

_「弗蘭克斯坦？」_ 仗著貴族優秀的身體反應速度，萊傑羅跟上了他的腳步，但思考依然在狀況外。

_「抱歉主人，現在先逃吧。」_ 弗蘭克斯坦看著逃亡路線的前方，沒有回頭。

「對不起！我們有事先走了！」向人群拋下這句話的同時，他拉著主人跑出了餐廳。

「……」

就像是兩人把聲音也帶走了一般，在他們背後，原本嘈雜的餐廳陷入了一片寂靜，直到一個低聲的喃喃自語打破了沉默——

「噢我的天……天菜跟男神一起跑了……還手牽手……」

幾秒後，一波既苦惱又興奮的尖叫聲在餐廳爆發，撼動了整座校舍。

「弗蘭克斯坦，怎麼回事？」

兩人在離開餐廳所在的建築後停了下來，弗蘭克斯坦放開了他的手。

「還有那個尖叫聲……發生了什麼事？」萊傑羅回頭看向餐廳的方向，不安地問道。

「感謝您的協助，主人。」弗蘭克斯坦先以不顯眼的方式鞠了個躬，隨後繼續解釋道：「是這樣的，我是在落單的狀況下被學生們纏上，反過來說，只要是兩個人一起行動就不容易被攔下了。至於尖叫……」，他偏過頭，眨了眨眼，「有些難以解釋，但總之並沒有任何人的安全受到危害，我以藝蘭高中創辦人的名義向您保證。」說完不忘附上讓人安心的微笑。

「是嗎……」萊傑羅看著他，原先皺著的眉頭放鬆了一點，但沒有完全平復，「我今天總覺得對於跟你有關的事情特別放心不下。」

「欸？」弗蘭克斯坦對主人的發言瑟縮了一下，額角留下一滴汗。

「但是算了。你終於願意主動向我尋求幫助，我很高興。」萊傑羅說話的同時給予他一個肯定的眼神。隨後像是又想到了些什麼，精緻的嘴角微微勾起，「弗蘭克斯坦，你很善於應對那些對你懷有惡意的人，甚至能利用他們的負面情感在戰鬥中替自己創造優勢，然而卻似乎不太擅長面對那些對你有好感的人呢？這是你的不足之處啊。」

「啊哈哈哈……」被主人深深戳中了痛處，弗蘭克斯坦只能尷尬的陪笑。隨後他低頭看了下手錶，說道：「主人，差不多該回教室了。」

「嗯。」

兩人向教室的方向走去。

※※※

同一時間，理事長室內，塔奧剛結束和特殊警備部門的通話。

「餐廳傳出大聲的尖叫，但沒有發現任何異狀？我看看……」細長手指在鍵盤上飛舞了一陣，他叫出了幾個監視鏡頭的畫面。

「哼嗯，是老闆和翼漢他們呢，今天果然也吃泡麵嗎？這裡沒有異狀，然後……」他把畫面時間往後拉了一點，「噢，老闆……噗哈哈哈哈！這什麼情況？居然被圍成那樣，太搞笑了哈哈哈！所以尖叫可能跟這有關……哎，突然脫身了……等等等，我剛才看到了什麼？」他先是揉了揉眼，而後不敢置信地瞪大眼睛。直到畫面時間超過了尖叫聲出現的時點後，他才終於回過神，按下暫停鍵。

「再回放一次。這次把畫面放大，四分之一速……」塔奧的視線緊緊盯在畫面上的萊傑羅和弗蘭克斯坦兩人身上，「……噢，那個手……噢媽呀，老闆真的做了！我知道他有點在意之前羅迪小姐跟那位的傳聞，但他居然真的出手了！……萊傑羅大人呢？雖然看起來是他先開始動作的，但是他真的理解發生了什麼事嗎？啊……真是……」他將兩隻手掌蓋在臉上來回摩擦了一下，隨後吐了口氣，喃喃自語道：「算了，總之，這不能只有我看到……」他壞笑著把手伸向用來聯繫兩位好夥伴的通訊器。

「喂喂？M-21、塔基奧，沒事的話快過來，RK緊急會議！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 某人示範了什麼叫自己的CP自己立 XD  
> Go! Go! 弗蘭克斯坦!!  
>    
> 原本沒這段的，但筆者的大腦在某天清晨突然噴發，所以就......  
> 我得想想後面的劇情是否會因此需要修改  
>    
> 註：在某些歐美翻譯版本中，弗蘭克斯坦被學生稱為李校長(Principal Lee)


	3. Chapter 3

「塔奧，出什麼事了？」塔基奧與M-21隨著話音先後踏入理事長室，距離塔奧發出聯繫還沒過一分鐘。

「嗨～夥伴們，」塔奧舒適地靠坐在電腦椅上朝兩人招手，「到這邊來，你們一定要看看這個。」一個意味深長的笑容出現在他臉上。

「所以……塔奧，這就是你前幾天在地下室陪老闆加班的成果？……迷你老闆？」塔基奧對著監視畫面眨眼，語氣有些驚異。於此同時，關於弗蘭克斯坦的新視覺情報——穿著學生制服坐在學生餐廳裡的樣子——正在他的狙擊手大腦中進行儲存並更新。

「對，基本是老闆自己做的就是了，我只是從旁幫個手……不過這不是重點，接著看下去吧。」塔奧向後退開，把主螢幕前的最佳位置讓給兩人，順帶將自己惡作劇的表情隱藏在兩人的視線外。他實在很期待兩位夥伴會有什麼樣的反應。

兩人因弗蘭克斯坦被人群包圍的樣子噗哧地笑了出來，M-21甚至吹了聲口哨，顯示他完全被逗樂了。然而這種歡樂的氣氛卻隨即因「異常事態」的出現而被封入冷凍庫。

一陣沉默後，塔基奧一臉呆滯地轉頭看向M-21，卻發現對方也正轉頭看向自己，表情同樣呆滯。最後，他們唯有向在場的第三人尋求解釋，回過頭卻發現塔奧縮在椅上抖著身子，正在憋笑。

「「喂！塔奧！！」」

「噗哈……對、對不起……呵……等一下……哈、哈啊……」

「別笑了，解釋一下。」

塔奧用手指把笑出來的淚水擦去，才接著說道：「抱歉，你們的表情實在是很有趣……哎哎別那樣瞪我嘛，在你們來之前我可是先被嚇過了。」

「咳嗯，我就說說我的看法吧。」他稍微換上認真的表情，塗著黑色指甲油的十根手指在他的胸前相抵，「就如你們所看到的，那兩位牽著手離開現場，而後在場的學生們發出尖叫，這就是剛才警備隊公開頻道說的『餐廳尖叫事件』的全貌。另外，萊傑羅大人雖然是主動做出行動，但他的動作看起來帶有困惑和遲疑，所以我想那背後應該是老闆在指點。」

「你們知道吧？像其他貴族那樣，老闆和那位之間可以透過精神上的聯繫直接溝通。」他補充。

「……也就是說，這起事件的主謀，基本可以說是我們的迷你老闆呢。」像是在述說著危險的話題一般，塔奧瞇細了眼睛。

兩人聽得一愣一愣，隨後不解地問：「他們之間有連結我知道，但是老闆為什麼要這麼做？」「說起來，孩子們又為什麼會尖叫？」

「哼哼哼，你們果然不清楚吧？要不是前陣子凱利鄂斯大人恰好跟我聊過，我大概也會無從理解起……」

「你是說那位……呃，要說他能開導你的話題，難道是指自稱愛之神的那一方面？」

在某張燦爛笑臉浮現腦海的同時，塔基奧與M-21從額角流下汗水。

「對，就是愛……咳咳咳，光是回想起來都差點被他的語氣傳染。哈啊……總之，你們也能感覺到老闆對那位的態度不一般吧？」塔奧抬頭向夥伴尋求確認，得到兩個稍有為難的點頭。

「至於這次鬧出事件的動機嘛，本來我也不太敢肯定……但看到學生間傳播的信息後，差不多可以確認了。」他抬起食指指向一旁，那裡不知何時出現了另一面螢幕，似乎是從辦公桌的側邊延伸出來的。

對塔奧的改裝癖早已見怪不怪的兩人轉身面向新的螢幕。這次畫面上的內容以文字為主，似乎是某論壇網站的藝蘭高中主題板面，其內容——

~~~~

**[** **新聞** **]** **萊傑羅與轉學生間的親密關係** 作者 yrjournalist01 (新聞社小編) 12:53:51

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

嗨～大家好，我是新聞社小編，總是為您帶來藝蘭高中的第一手消息～

這次是突發！即時！話不多說！

就在剛才午餐時間的餐廳內，藝蘭高中校草卡迪斯．艾特拉馬．迪．萊傑羅（通稱萊）

被多人目擊與新進轉學生弗蘭克斯坦．李（通稱弗蘭）一同用餐，之後牽著手離開現場

，狀似親密。

另外，如同今日上午速報中所提及的，萊主動帶領弗蘭前往儲藏室領取課桌椅。

從以上種種跡象可推斷出兩人似乎早已熟識。

一直沒傳出有明確交往對象的萊同學，難道私底下已有正宮嗎？

又或者一切只是引人誤會的美好友誼呢？

這個話題相信有許多萊粉們正深深關注著。

若有任何新的消息，我們將會於第一時間為您報導。

同時我們也誠摯歡迎現場目擊者將更多詳細內容私訊過來！！

關於轉學生的更多資訊，請見我們稍早的另一則新聞速報：

**[** **新聞** **]** **轉學生再次降臨** **外貌激似「那位先生」** (點選開啟連結)

（聲明：根據校規第32條，本社不在公共平台上傳任何未經本人同意的影像檔案。）

〈藝蘭新聞社隨時歡迎新社員加入 詳洽C218社辦〉

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

gossipingking 還想著要不要發文就看到這篇，小編手腳真快

yrjournalist01 小編我不中立的說一句… 我、我可以推這CP！！ (艸)

yrjournalist01 什麼！？一樓是目擊者嗎？？？有沒有什麼細節要分享的？小編我好悔恨

沒留在餐廳吃飯啊嗚嗚嗚…

raifanclub03 本團成員暴動中

xj4bp6ru83 我有看到，萊把轉學生從人群裡面帶走了，是有點跑著出去的

raifanclub03 我的萊啊啊啊啊啊我心情好複雜我希望自己有機會但又希望他幸福嗚嗚嗚

嗚怎麼辦QAQQQQQ

raifanclub03 抱歉，剛才副團長搶了我的電腦 …有沒有誰能過來把她拖回教室？

zj3sm3229 我也覺得這對看起來很美好，推個。光是在旁邊看都覺得要融化了/////

~~~~

塔奧輕咳了一聲。

「沒錯，『他』是『萊傑羅大人的正宮』。讓學生們興起這樣的意識，大概就是老闆的意圖。」

「……你的意思是說，他閒著沒事跑來學校就為了這種事，還把主人一起拖下水？那傢伙的大腦封印到底掉到哪裡去了？」M-21傻眼地吐槽。

「……」塔基奧陷入了石化狀態，沒有反應，似乎需要一點時間來恢復。

「哈哈哈，之前孩子們不是在傳羅迪小姐和萊傑羅大人的八卦嗎？雖然老闆表面上沒說什麼，恐怕還是受到了刺激吧。」

「所以說，問題來了——萊傑羅大人目前或許還在狀況外，但了解到發生了什麼事也只是時間問題，怎麼辦？說得精確一點，如果萊傑羅大人和老闆在意向上發生矛盾，我們該如何行動？這就是今天RK會議的主題。」

宣布完後，塔奧拿起一隻白板筆，煞有介事地在他身後的白板上畫出一個大大的問號，外圍再繞上一個圈。白板哪來的？誰知道。

「我先提一個好了……要向凱利鄂斯大人諮詢嗎？」塔奧將代表凱利鄂斯的「Ka」寫在了白板上。

「我認為這不太可行。」回過神的塔基奧搖頭反對。「雖然他是貴族界的愛情專家，但他肯定管不住嘴巴的……會把事情鬧大。」

M-21對他的話點頭。「我也覺得不妥。」

「嗯哼，確實是那樣沒錯。凱利鄂斯大人，不可行。」

塔奧揮動白板筆，「Ka」字樣被打上了一個叉。

抵著下巴沉吟了一會，塔基奧偏頭看向他，問道：「塔奧，你提到他們意向上的矛盾，是在考慮要不要積極介入嗎？例如操縱情報誘導學生往其他方向思考，或者反過來推進流言之類的？」

「是有在考慮……」塔奧給了他一個曖昧的表情，然後在白板上寫了幾種方案的關鍵字。

「嗯？比起介入，就這麼觀望不行嗎？」M-21說。

「是啊，這也不是什麼急需介入的重大惡性事件……」塔基奧附和，並接著說道：「說實在的，以萊傑羅大人的品行，很難想像他會因為這種事對弗蘭克斯坦生氣啊……雖然會不會感到尷尬就要另說了。」

「即使那樣我們也幫不上忙，畢竟是他們兩人間的問題。反過來說，如果介入得不好，倒是會被某人遷怒……」M-21說著皺起眉頭。

「嗯，所以我投觀望一票。然後，如果真的不幸得選邊站，我會選擇幫弗蘭克斯坦。」

「雖然無奈，但我也是。」

「那我也一樣。啊哈哈……」

在某人的淫威之下，三人達成了共識。白板上寫了大大的「觀望」二字並圈了起來，旁邊有個小小的、帶有三角形的「F」，餘下的其他方案則都被打上了叉。

_對不起，萊傑羅大人，我們的靈魂是惡魔的俘虜_ _……_

「那麼，行動方向就先這樣定下來了。會議結束！」塔奧以開朗的語氣說道，隨後擦起了白板。

「嗯，我們回去巡邏了。」

在隨著M-21踏出辦公室前，塔基奧在門口停下腳步，搖曳著馬尾回過頭來。

「我說塔奧……」

「嗯？怎麼了？」

「這件事討論起來沒什麼難度呀。你只是不想一個人擔責任，才試著把我們倆也拖下水吧？」

拿著板擦的手凍住了。

「怎、怎麼會呢？只是覺得好夥伴就該一起討論事情嘛！怎麼可以把你們排除在外呢？哈哈哈…….」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上個月發生了點事情，導致我有點難進入適合書寫這篇的情緒狀態，最後分了幾次推進，好不容易終於生出來啦~  
>   
> 論壇網站是我撰寫時笑得最開心的部分，不知道各位喜歡嗎？  
> 現在會使用這類論壇的人似乎沒那麼多了，因此如果有感到難以理解的部分，請別客氣，告訴我吧!!  
>   
> 嗯，本篇的後續劇情已有一些規劃，但更新可能不會太快。  
> 一切依從靈感大神的指示，拉麵。


End file.
